


August 21st: Fanfiction Writers Appreciation Day

by meus_venator, sylsdarkplace



Category: All fandoms, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: #AlwaysKeepWriting, Fanfiction Writers Appreciation Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/sylsdarkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another year of Awesome Fanfic and this year I thought it might be nice to talk about fandom etiquette. In a recent conversation going on on LiveJournal about reader comments and etiquette when it comes to feedback, Sylsdarkplace posted this on her journal. I thought it was a wonderful analogy to remember when commenting.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Originally posted by [](http://majestic-duxk.livejournal.com/profile)[**majestic_duxk**](http://majestic-duxk.livejournal.com/) at [August 21st: Fanfiction Writers Appreciation Day](http://majestic-duxk.livejournal.com/72999.html)

taken from  [ ](http://frozen-delight.livejournal.com/profile) [ **frozen_delight** ](http://frozen-delight.livejournal.com/) , original post (on tumblr) found  [here](http://breathingbarduil.tumblr.com/post/127008872163/august-21st-fanfiction-writers-appreciation-day) .

##    
  
  


##    
August 21st: Fanfiction Writers Appreciation Day

[](http://frozen-delight.livejournal.com/profile)[**frozen_delight**](http://frozen-delight.livejournal.com/) , wrote: (original post (on tumblr) found [here](http://breathingbarduil.tumblr.com/post/127008872163/august-21st-fanfiction-writers-appreciation-day))

It is not surprising news that fanfiction writers are highly underappreciated.

There’s something wrong with the numbers: let’s take a popular fic with almost 4k hits. For let’s say 700 readers, it will get about 50 comments and 300 Kudos (those numbers are just an example, sometimes it’s worse than that). Maybe I’m being too kind, maybe not, but things stay the same; there’s something wrong here. Can you see it?

It takes us days, weeks, sometimes months to write a story for you. We write for ourselves yes, but we also write to share. We write to offer you content about your favourite characters. We write to bring our and your ships to life. _It takes you a fraction of second to leave a Kudos, ten seconds to one, two or a few minutes to leave a comment._

And here lies our problem: there’s no proper sharing if there’s no proper feedback. An author not getting comments is generally a sad author. If I didn’t get feedback I’d wonder what’s the point in keeping on writing. A comment makes a writer’s day, most of the time even motivates them to write more.

Another important thing [thrandythefabulous](http://tmblr.co/mwXUDBAD6JCkIDsSt_vFhYw) and I noticed: why on Earth do so many readers not comment (even kudos) if the fic has been up for  more than a week or two? Why? Your feedback is still welcomed and much appreciated years after posting.

We write for ourselves, but also we write for you. And sadly, many readers are being quite… ungrateful, when giving feedback is the least they can do to thank the people offering them stories for free.

**So, before we get started on our little day, let’s talk about comments:**

_It doesn’t matter if other readers already said what you wanted to say, we’ll still love reading it again in your words._

_It doesn’t matter the fic has been up for weeks or months or years; comments on those ones are unexpected and so, it makes them ever better._

_It doesn’t matter if you don’t have much to say, we’ll be glad anyway._

_Most authors leave the comment section open to people who don’t have an AO3 account, which means you can still… comment! How amazing is that._

##  **That brings us to our little Fanfiction Writers Appreciation Day.**

The point of this day is simple; on **August 21st** , writers and readers alike would go on AO3 (or any fanfiction website really), on Tumblr, and **leave a comment on their favourite fics (even the fics they enjoyed!) and/or send their authors a message about their works**.

It doesn’t matter if you’ve already or never commented. It doesn’t matter if the author doesn’t know about this post. It doesn’t matter if the author already knows how much you love their work.

Just let writers know you love the fics they write for you, simple as that!

And well, don’t forget to keep leaving a Kudos and a comment in the future, and make writers happy!

 


	2. Party (fandom) etiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year of Awesome Fanfic and this year I thought it might be nice to talk about fandom etiquette. In a recent conversation going on on LiveJournal about reader comments and etiquette when it comes to feedback, Sylsdarkplace posted this on her journal. I thought it was a wonderful analogy to remember when commenting.

##    


**Seriously...**

So for my second Fanfic Writers Appreciation Day anniversary, I thought I'd repost this wonderful analogy posted by my friend syls about fic feedback.  
Lately there have been some pretty nasty and persistent instances of flaming of some pretty spectacularly good authors and a review of good fandom etiquette seemed in order.

The following was originally posted by at **_[Party (fandom) etiquette on sylsdarkplace LiveJournal account](http://sylsdarkplace.livejournal.com/86507.html)_**

 

 

Imagine you’re invited to a party. You’re kind of new the neighborhood so you’re excited. You’ve heard about these parties – how fun they are, how good the food is. You can’t help day dreaming about the upcoming party. You imagine the ultimate party including your favorite dessert – angel food cake.

You get to the party and there’s a huge spread – appetizers and salad, chicken and roast, so many side dishes even vegetarians can stuff themselves BUT there’s devil’s food cake. You’re so disappointed you’re nearly in tears. You hate devil’s food cake, maybe you’re even allergic to chocolate. Whatever the reason, you express your upset to the host who tries to be sympathetic and reminds you that there’s other good food to eat. There will be other parties that may have angel food cake, the host says.

Instead of moving on and eating something else or just leaving, you continue to harangue the host and accost other guests about your disappointment. You accuse the host of being insensitive to your needs. You say she’s a terrible person for not anticipating your preferences.

If this is you, you’re an asshole.

Unfortunately, this is a situation I’ve seen more than once in the comments of fanfics in recent months – readers complaining that the writer didn’t approach an AU in the way they wanted. In case you didn’t know, this is unacceptable behavior in fandom. Fanfic writers don’t owe readers anything. They are giving you a gift. Have some decency and accept the gift with gratitude or keep your mouth shut and move on. Go to another party. Hell, throw your own damned party and serve whatever you want. But don’t piss in someone else’s punch bowl.

 

[Originally posted on sylsdarkplace tumblr here](http://bangingpatchouli.tumblr.com/post/148099144629/imagine-youre-invited-to-a-party-youre-kind-of)

 

 

**There was also an equally interesting talk about fandom and commenting posted here:**

 

[Originally posted on dugindeep's LiveJournal "Serious conversation about fandom"](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/438044.html)

 

where **dugindeep** (a brilliant, brilliant author) says:

_...I implore **anyone reading this post to comment on posts, leave feedback**  (and more than just 'sequel??'), recognize the contributions folks are making (have made) to fulfill the wealth of created content we are fortunate to have at our fingertips, and start the feedback loop to encourage folks to continue - and even join - the special community feeling that has always made fandom fun! _

 

**My (meus) thoughts...**

 

 

I think all authors have experienced a flame or nasty comment on a fic from a reader who takes outrage at some aspect of your story or writing style. I know I certainly have.

 

Sometimes these comments have NOTHING to do with your story at all, but are just a soapbox for the readers issues. Sometimes the comments are valid, or could be read as valid if they weren't being screamed at you. 

Of course for the majority of us reading fic, most of us go along to get along. If we don't like what we are reading there is a vast ocean of magnificent fic to read, and we go somewhere else.

From the author perspective, most of us authors are NOT professionals, we are NOT getting paid to do this. We are doing it for fun and post it for review to learn how to be better writers and to share our joy of the fandom.

 

I would urge anyone who doesn't like something to simply move along. Find something you do love, then lavish that writer with praise or thoughtful comments. Encourage the kind of writing you love. Don't punish an author for a story not being about what you want it to be about, or the issues you care about. 

 

Now that is not to say that feedback to a writer cannot be critical. When respectfully written I find concrit is almost always welcomed by writers. I personally love to hear back from my readers on what worked, or what didn't for them, especially what plot holes or inconsistencies or even typos they spot, because I WILL GO FIX THEM.

 

It's appreciated and energizing when people put a lot of thought into their analysis of your story; It's really all in the delivery. Talk to me like a human being (which I assure you I am) and I will hear you out. Scream at me and I delete your rude comment and shut down. Remember the old adage of you get more flies with honey than vinegar. Same goes with concrit. Phrase it nicely and you will be heard.

 

Now don't get scared, I'm not to saying that every bit of feedback needs to be 'War and Peace', but while the Kudos button, though quick and easy is nice, a comment, two lines that point out a particular part of the story you liked, or even asking a question engages the author and starts a dialogue. I've met more nice people through commenting on fic, and from people commenting on my own work. I encourage you to try it if you haven't already. Love of Fandom is something we all have in common, and what better place to get our geek on than here and talk about the characters and universes we love. 

 

Happy Fanfic Writers Appreciation Day and #AlwaysKeepWriting!

MV

 


	3. Chuck says it best!

On this special day of days, 'Our Day' I think Chuck says it best!

#AlwaysKeepWriting!

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to delete this post after Fanfiction Writers Appreciation Day Aug 21st. 2015 Originally is was just a way of spreading [](http://frozen-delight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://frozen-delight.livejournal.com/)**frozen_delight** 's idea to folks not on LiveJournal or Tumblr. But now I think I'll leave it up as a permanent reminder of how important commenting is. And post a new chapter next year. 
> 
> Speaking personally I know a comment, some constructive concrit or a kudo can make a tremendous difference in a writer's enthusiasm to continue a series or post another new work. It's not like any of us are getting paid to write and post these pieces so Kudos or feedback are our only reward. I realize how easy it is to download and walk away. But if you're here and you think of it, consider dropping the author of your latest favourite read a quick note or click the kudo button. It means a lot. A great comment is like a warm hug from the boys!!! ♥ And a great way of encouraging us to #AlwaysKeepWriting!


End file.
